


I Feel Good

by seheronelves



Category: Free!
Genre: Blindfolds, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:13:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4014091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seheronelves/pseuds/seheronelves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin wants to add something to their usual bedroom routine. Makoto's hesitant but Rin manages to convince him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Feel Good

**Author's Note:**

> These two precious dorks will be the end of me.
> 
> Somewhat inspired by a prompt a friend gave me. Hope you all like it and if there are any errors please don't hesitate to point them out.

"Hey, what do you think about blindfolds?"

Makoto looks up from where he's reading his book.

"Blindfolds? I'm not really fond of them, why?"

"Why don't you like them?" Rin asks, evading the question.

"It's not that I don't like them, I just don't usually have good experiences with them. The last time someone put a blindfold on me was my birthday and Nagisa planned a surprise party. The real surprise was me trying to run out and hitting the door."

Rin grimaces at the image and bites his lip before continuing.

"Well, what if I was there?"

 Makoto puts the book down and considers the question.

"What's this about, Rin?"

"I was just thinking... that maybe we could try something new."

"Something new?" he asks curiously.

"In the bedroom."

"Bedroom," he repeats.

"Do you want to repeat the rest of the conversation or is that it?"

"Sorry, sorry... It's just that, you want to try using a blindfold while we do that kind of... stuff?" Makoto blushes a little as he says this.

"Yes."

"Why?" he asks again.

"I don't know, I just thought it might be a fun thing to try." Rin shrugs. "If you dont like it then we can forget about it and I won't bring it up again. No hard feelings."

Makoto's silent for a moment before he says hesitantly, "It's not that I don't like it... I'm just not too sure about it."

"It's perfectly safe and I'll be there the whole time," Rin says, trying to reassure him.

"Why don't we try it on you first?"

"We can if you want to, but I've already tried it on myself before and I want to show you how good it is."

Makoto has to pause for a second to tamp down on the slight jealousy that someone else got to experience Rin's first time with that.

"Well... What was it like?" he asks eventually.

Rin tilts his head to the side as he tries to find the words to describe it.

"Hm... sensual's the best word I can think of. You can't see anything but you can still hear, smell, taste, and feel. It kinda makes you focus on all your other senses instead."

"I see."

"I'll make it good, I promise." He scoots over to where Makoto is and sits behind him. "It'll just be me, touching you, making you feel good... doesn't that sound nice?" he asks, wrapping his arms around Makoto and nosing at his neck.

"You'll really be there the whole time and you'll stop if I say so?"

"Of course." Rin nods against his skin. "I won't leave you for even a second, if that's what you want."

"... Alright."

Immediately following his consent, Rin stands up and pulls Makoto with him. He grins, teeth showing, and for a second Makoto's nervousness takes over before he remembers that it's Rin and that he can trust him. Rin holds his hand as he leads him to the bedroom and kisses him as he slowly pushes him towards the bed. Makoto smiles a little into the kiss, appreciative of the fact that Rin's taking it slow for him.

Slowly Rin starts undressing him as they continue kissing, first his shirt, then his pants, followed by his boxers. 

"You good?" Rin asks him, palming at his steadily growing erection.

He nods, smiling to show he's okay. Suddenly, Rin pushes him onto the bed and he lands with a small grunt.

"Oof. Can't you be more gentle?" he asks with a small pout.

"You like it when I'm a little rough," Rin says, kissing him again and pulling away with teasing bite to his lower lip. "Ready?" he asks Makoto.

"Y-yeah.. just go slow okay?"

"Of course. trust me a little." He smiles as reassuringly as he can and pulls his hand up to gently stroke Makoto's cheek.

Makoto leans into his touch and hums a little.

"I do trust you. I'm just... a bit nervous"

"I'll take care of you."

"Alright."

Rin reaches for the blindfold and waits for Makoto to nod again before leaning towards him and putting it on.

"Okay?"

"Yeah."

He situates himself between Makoto's legs and begins to slowly make his way down his body, peppering kisses along the way. When he reaches Makoto's dick, he stays there for a while, watching as his boyfriend slowly starts to get impatient and squirms on the bed.

"R-rin, what are you- oh!" His question is interrupted by Rin suddenly putting him in his mouth and humming slightly.

"Rin," he moans, hands instinctively going to Rin's shoulders and simply holding him there.

Rin sinks his mouth down further and bobs his head for a few seconds before pulling up again and whispering in his ear.

"How does it feel?"

Makoto shivers and pants for a few seconds before answering.

"G-good."

Rin strokes him slowly, gently mouthing at the head of his cock.

"Not scary at all, right?"

"Rin..." He whines.

"Shh, I'm getting there baby."

Makoto groans a little at the pet name but it turns into a noise of pleasure when Rin returns to previous task of blowing him.

"H-aah. Rin." Makoto grabs his hair and moans loudly.

Rin starts lubing up a couple of fingers and slowly puts one in Makoto.

"No- don't!" His voice rises in pitch as his hips squirm while he's continuously assaulted by the pleasure.

Rin simply grins and starts bobbing his head faster while crooking his finger.

"I- I'm gonna.. haa!" Makoto archs off the bed as he comes, grabbing Rin's hair so tightly that he winces.

Rin pulls off and removes the blindfold, watching as he lays there shivering and panting in the aftermath.

"Good?"

Makoto just nods dazedly and Rin gives him a smug look.

"Shut up." Makoto covers his face with an arm but then looks down at him. "You're still... you haven't gotten off yet."

"Want to help out with that?"

Makoto wraps his hand around Rin's dick in reply.

"Makoto," He moans, thrusting up into the warm hand. Makoto starts stroking him faster until he comes messily on his stomach.

They both lay there for a few minutes with Rin on Makoto's chest, panting.

"Pretty fun, right?" He asks after a while.

"Mm, yeah, you were right. It was fun," Makoto agrees. "Cuddle time now?"

Rin looks down at their sticky bodies and grimaces. "Clean up time."

Makoto pouts at him and rolls over to pin him down on the bed. "Cuddle time first," He says firmly. "Then clean up time."

Rin gives a long-suffering sigh then wraps his arms around him. "Fine," he says with a hint of a smile in his voice. "Cuddle time then clean up. But we're both taking showers later."

Makoto nods happily and settles down for a nap, smiling at how wonderful his boyfriend is.


End file.
